


《如果我爱你》之首映礼

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 3





	《如果我爱你》之首映礼

李赫宰裸着上半身站在厨房里切水果，他刚从温柔乡里爬出来，顶着一头睡得乱七八糟的栗色乱毛下身随意套了条松松垮垮的牛仔裤，裤子刚好卡在胯骨处包裹住他紧实挺翘的臀部，露出他引以为傲的精壮腰肢，雕刻般的侧腹肌线条渐渐隐入内裤边。他倚在那，浑身上下散发着慵懒性感的男性荷尔蒙气息。

今天给小宝贝榨什么果汁呢？

李大影帝一手撑住冰箱一手在各式各样的水果里扒拉。

他嫌弃极了李东海每次端出来的绿色液体，虽然看上去很健康但味道一言难尽，每当望着李东海乐在其中的小脸，他也问不出口里面到底加了什么。

橙子不错，入秋了要补充维生素。

再加个雪梨，昨晚宝贝的嗓子都叫哑了。

李赫宰在关闭冰箱门之前还根据自己的喜好拿了几颗草莓。

把水果仔仔细细洗干净切成小块丢入榨汁机，李赫宰听着嗡嗡作响的机器运作声，琢磨着是不是该去叫醒还窝在被子里的宝贝爱人。

他轻手轻脚挪进卧室，窗帘将室外的光线遮得严实，寂静的屋内只有徐徐的空调吹风声，宽敞的双人床上凸起一个小点，李东海正陷在柔软的被褥中睡的香甜。

李赫宰从床尾跨上床，四肢撑在李东海两侧把人圈住，低下头在搭着细碎刘海的光洁额头上亲了一口。

“宝贝，该起床了。”

同样刚从睡梦中醒来不久，李赫宰的声线低沉而沙哑，他看着身下睫毛微颤的李东海，眼底是化不开的深情与疼爱。

前段时间两人都很忙，李东海刚结束一部都市言情剧，为了宣传新剧马不停蹄地上各种节目露脸，李赫宰想他想的紧，偏偏自己还肩负广告代言、出席时装周等国际行程，为了能在李东海休息时见面，更是直接做了一个月的空中飞人，首尔海外两头跑，眼下两人的工作暂时告一段落，时隔数月终于双双重返爱巢。

脑里紧绷的弦终于松下，思念过度的两人再次见面犹如久旱逢甘霖，回到熟悉的场所更是没了顾忌，天雷勾动地火从客厅做到阳台，阳台回到床上，最后一次在浴室李东海的嗓子都叫哑了。彻夜放纵的结果就是第二天李赫宰神清气爽的爬起来榨果汁，而李东海已经日上三更了还躺在床上不愿睁眼。

“不要吵我……”李东海用被子把头蒙住，皱着小脸哼哼唧唧。

“乖宝贝，吃完饭该去做造型了。”李赫宰骑在他身上连人带被子一起抱住滚来滚去，手从被子缝隙下伸进去挠人痒痒。

李东海闭眼边扭边躲，隔着被子传来闷闷的嘀咕声，李赫宰听不清便干脆掀起被子自个儿也钻进去。

被子里热乎乎的，李赫宰顺势贴上那具温热的身体，李东海身上香香的，隐约残留着昨夜欢愉过后的暧昧气息，李赫宰在昏暗的被褥中抱紧李东海，头埋在他颈侧深吸了两口火热且躁动不堪的空气，感觉自家小兄弟又有了抬头的趋势。

“不嘛。”肚子上抵着滚烫的一团，李东海两眼半睁不睁就开始抵抗。

“不来不来，我就抱抱你。”李赫宰连忙安慰，手腿并用把人夹得死死的不留一点空隙。

李东海这才放下心来，他缩在李赫宰的怀里揉了揉眼，双手回搂住李赫宰的脖子将自己与那人赤裸的胸膛完全贴合，还没睡醒的嗓音又低又软。

“不想去参加首映了，好累哦。”

听着李东海软糯的撒娇，李赫宰只觉得春心荡漾一点都不累。他们交往快半年了，李东海在他的的肆意宠溺下变得不再像一开始那么小心拘束，渐渐的也冒出了些小性子小脾气，李赫宰对自己纵容的结果很是满意，他巴不得李东海被他宠得无法无天没人能够受得了，这样他就不用在看不见的时候操心李东海会被别人勾搭走了。

“乖啦，这部电影可是我们的定情之作呢。”

李赫宰埋在被窝里跟李东海咬耳朵，李东海贪恋李赫宰怀中的火热不愿就这样终止与爱人晨间的亲密互动，撅着嘴巴就是不起床不配合。两人在床上翻来翻去，甜言蜜语腻死人的话说了个遍，直到最后李赫宰把人按在怀里亲得脸红心跳嘴巴都咬肿了才惊觉不能再这样下去，拉开被子强行把人拽起来。

李东海穿戴整齐的睡衣在刚才嬉闹间扯开了几粒扣子，胸前白花花的皮肤上一枚枚青紫烙印昭示着昨晚的床事有多疯狂，李赫宰呼吸一窒，悄悄咽下口水拐进隔壁的衣帽间。

李东海踩着拖鞋去刷牙，就在李赫宰回忆着昨晚销魂的滋味傻笑时，浴室传来一声尖叫。

李赫宰吓得以为出事了，衣服还没穿就跑了过去。

“怎么了宝……”

“你瞧瞧你干的好事！”李东海一脸羞愤地指着自己胸前的斑斑点点，别说是胸前了，几乎整个脖颈胸腹都是李赫宰昨夜发疯时吸吮啃咬留下的情欲痕迹。

“还有这里！”李东海撩起裤腿，只见暗红色吻痕从膝窝一路蔓延到大腿根。他现在一闭眼，眼前就会浮现出李赫宰昨晚是以什么样的姿势将他两腿大开，做到兴头上掰着他白皙的大腿不断落下深浅不一的舔吻。

“你是狗吗！”李东海咆哮，他照镜子把自己都吓了一跳，自己这副模样今天还怎么见人！李赫宰这家伙明明知道今天要参加首映，昨晚还敢这么肆无忌惮地在他身上留记号！这跟狗崽子划地盘有什么区别！

李赫宰上下扫视一圈，对自己的杰作很是满意，他眯了眯眼双臂抱胸靠着门框，只觉得眼前的美景让他喉咙干涩内心躁动，对李东海给自己的新称呼也不排斥甚至有点兴奋。

“对呀我是你的狗，那你是什么？”他故意“汪汪”两声靠近李东海，成熟精壮的男性肉体毫无遮掩的展示在李东海眼前，他凑在李东海耳边低声说了什么，惹得李东海恼羞成怒直接踹了他一脚捂耳跑出浴室。

“你说怎么办！衣服都没法穿了！”李东海泄气的往衣帽间一坐，昨天造型师已经把今天出席活动的服装给他准备好了，是一套黑色西装搭配暗红色低胸丝绸衬衣，这下倒好，怎么穿？！给他十个胆子让他穿怕是现场都没人好意思看！

李赫宰一点也不急，他哼着歌在自己一排又一排的衣服堆里翻找。

“穿这个。”他找出一件不起眼的黑色立领打底，在李东海不情不愿下亲自给人换上。

还好阴差阳错的没穿那件低胸衬衣，虽然是很好看没错……李赫宰小气的在心里念叨，李东海穿上红色更显白，皮肤细腻的跟宝玉一样，配合他那张绝色的脸蛋，简直把纯情和欲望结合在一起诠释的淋漓尽致。

真不知道该夸奖李东海的造型师还是该埋怨。

想将李东海的美炫耀给所有人看，又想李东海的所有魅力只对自己绽放，李赫宰常常陷入这种苦恼中左右为难。

最后他捧着李东海在他脸上啄了一口，将人拉出衣帽间邀功般给人品尝自己亲手榨的初丁口味果汁。

为了避嫌两人分别乘坐自家保姆车前往会场，李赫宰对这种行为嗤之以鼻，他俩刚手牵手从电梯并肩走出，这会儿居然还要坐两辆车，当下就不高兴当着两家经纪人助理的面对李东海耍赖拒绝。

“一起走嘛，只是坐一辆车而已不要紧的。”

化身为无赖的李赫宰歪了身子像颗牛皮糖一样就要往李东海身上黏，希望李东海能把他一同带走。他觉得自己委屈死了，他俩都在一起153天了，李东海还是不愿意在公众前给自己个名分。

李东海红着脸把他往车里赶，旁边还有工作人员呢李赫宰也不收敛点。

“你长大了可以自己坐车了，快走快走。”

经过上次李赫宰想方设法耍小手段想要曝光这段恋情却把李东海整哭后，即使心里再不情愿他也尊重了李东海的选择。

《如果我爱你》中他俩对手戏很多，电影临近上映，两人共同拍摄画报接受采访，同框的机会逐渐增加。

镜头前他与李东海扮演着情深意厚的前后辈，可两人打得火热，难免被捕捉到卿卿我我的场面，互动时的一颦一笑都透露出不一般的暧昧粉红。昌洙管不住李大腕儿也不敢管，只有李东海的经纪人成天站在角落心惊胆颤，握紧手机生怕下一秒就刷出两人的劲爆新闻。李赫宰在镜头前忍得辛苦，对李东海的承诺早就忘到了九霄云外，逮到机会就开始在出柜的边缘疯狂试探。

最终在昌洙苦口婆心的劝说下李赫宰还是妥协了单独上车，明明两人同时出发，从家前往会场不过一小时，坐在车里李赫宰还乐此不疲的给人发消息不断骚扰——

“离开你的第一分钟，想你。”

“宝贝今天也好好看，果然比昨天的李东海帅气的只能是今天的李东海。”

“我的衣服好不好穿？有没有闻到我的体香？”

“好无聊啊，宝贝我们通电话好不好？”

…………

李东海耳朵发烫，即使隔着手机他还是害羞的两手捂脸笑了起来。

两人一前一后下车，随着影帝的到来，现场引起一阵骚动，李赫宰从容不迫的整了整衣袖，精致的妆发配上剪裁得体的条纹西装，他如同一位高贵的子爵，举手投足间散发着凌冽沉稳的气场。倒是李东海有些紧张，这是他首次参加自己主演电影的首映礼，主演阵容强大，来到现场的媒体记者各家粉丝纷纷扛起长枪短炮，快门声接连响起，他有些不适应的咽了咽口水。

肩膀被搂住，李东海下意识的偏头，身侧李赫宰微抬下巴坦然自若地面对镜头露出牙龈微笑，另一只手冲不远处高声尖叫的粉丝们打招呼。那人在接连不断的闪光灯下从容不迫，引领着他大步向前。

“不要怕，看镜头。”李赫宰在他耳边柔声安慰，不大不小的声音很快淹没在周围嘈杂的呼喊声里，却带给李东海一股坚实的力量。

紧绷的后脊放松下来，他看着近在咫尺的李赫宰，那人脸上闪烁着色彩斑斓的灯光，锋利的眉目里藏着整片浩瀚无垠的银河，不需要做什么，他的存在就是如此光芒耀眼。李东海一时之间湿润了眼睛五味陈杂，他仿佛回到了从前，想到了过去那八年中每当他隔着屏幕仰望李赫宰时的那份心情。

“谢谢你。”李东海鼻头一酸，拼命抑制住想落泪的冲动。

感谢过去的你，出现在我生命中，成为我孤独迷茫日子里唯一的美好念想。

感谢现在的你，接受了不完美的我，在接下来的生命里成为彼此的依靠。

“你们……”休息室里，金希澈目瞪口呆地指着两个人：

“你们怎么搞到一起去的？！”

李赫宰听了很是不满，正要纠正金希澈用词时李东海先一步开口。

“哥，什么叫搞到一起呀，我们是正常交往的情侣。”

“交往？”金希澈气的不得了，当着李赫宰的面戳李东海脑门，“你知不知道他是什么人你就跟他交往？”

李赫宰听不下去了，就是因为这样他才不想李东海跟金希澈来往，这人分明是对他有偏见！

“呀呀呀，瞎说什么呢我可是二十四孝好男友……”

“你闭嘴！”金希澈瞪他，他俩是至亲，李赫宰是什么德行他还不清楚吗，甚至这人处过的每位前任金希澈都能叫出名字。

“李赫宰，老子叫你照顾师弟，你他妈把人都照顾到床上去了是吧。”

李东海像只小鸡子似的被金希澈拎着不敢说话，他初来乍到首尔金希澈待他最好，小到给他买饭大到带他上节目，眼下见人发火连撒娇都不好使了，只能鼓着腮帮子垂头站在那。

李赫宰把人拉到身后老母鸡一样护着，心说从来没觉得金希澈这么烦人，连李东海恋爱对象是谁都要管。

他撇撇嘴不以为然，金希澈怎么看他才不在乎呢，他是通知他又不是征询他的意见。

“我们都好半年了，你操心操得有点晚吧。”

完了，金希澈两手一拍，就李赫宰这速度，李东海怕是早就被吃干抹净了。

“小傻子，你看上李赫宰哪点了？”他除了会演戏能赚钱以外，也就酒量还可以了吧。

李东海脸红红的挪到他哥身边坐下，掰着金希澈手指也不管人疼不疼自顾自地说：

“嗯……长得多帅呀，身材又好，还会做饭……”还会修电器，家里的机顶盒就是他掰好的呢。

呵，肤浅。金希澈不屑。

嗯，中肯。李赫宰得意。

金希澈还是不爽，养了好几年的小白菜被猪拱了换作谁都不好受，他翘着二郎腿气哼哼道：

“海呀，别怪哥哥没提醒你，李赫宰的前任没一百个也有八十，别陷太深小心被甩哦。”

李赫宰心里一惊暗叫糟糕，他从前放浪不羁口味杂乱，前男友前女友什么的……这种事放在以前是他在酒桌上拿来调侃嬉笑用的谈资，而跟李东海在一起后，这些风流往事简直成了他最想抹去的黑历史。

现在想想自己以前确实很过分，至少他连换位思考的假设都做不了，他一想李东海如果拥有那么多段情史，立马感觉脑袋要炸，更大胆的画面更是想都不能想。

所以他连忙观察李东海的反应，暗自祈祷那人不要太生气，不要惩罚他睡客厅什么的就好。

大不了把人抱着一起睡客厅嘛。

李东海听了这话眨眨眼，一脸单纯道：“你说他的前任吗？我当然知道啦，毕竟我是他的粉丝嘛。”

接着他就开始掰着指头算：“我想想啊……”

李赫宰见李东海指头一根根竖起来，左手完了数右手，右手完了还在数，吓得他扑过去把人两手握住，不让他再算了。

这还得了，在数下去晚上连家都别想回了。

“别别别……你别听金希澈瞎说，那都是无良媒体恶意炒作。”

金希澈嗤笑，玩弄自己发尾的小辫子懒得理他。

“真的吗？”李东海信以为真，懵懵懂懂的向他确认。

“当然是真的，遇见你之前我都单身好多年了。”李赫宰一脸笃定，眼神没有一丝闪躲。

正巧这时崔始源到了，他刚推门进来金希澈就通知他：

“始源啊，赫宰这小子恋爱了，跟——”

“什么？！”崔始源惊得掉下巴，“又恋爱了？他不是去年才跟*@%＆好上吗？！”

李东海：“……”

李赫宰：“……”

他们坐在第一排，李东海左边崔始源右边金希澈，李赫宰保持便秘表情艰难抉择三十秒后，才把两人提防程度分别分为五星四星，然后赶起崔始源贴着李东海左边坐下来。

李东海对《如果我爱你》这部片子很满意，首先是题材比较新颖，算是小众类型，其中隐晦的同性感情线更是国内少有，其次演员演技在线，导演团队拍摄到位，后期制作精良，怎么看都是一部口碑极佳的好电影。

巨幕正在放映着他与变态杀人狂崔始源的打斗部分，李东海看得津津有味，李赫宰却坐如针毡，他还想着方才休息室里的对话，心里对李东海意味不明的态度忐忑不安。

黑暗里，他忍不住偏过身问——

“宝贝……你没生气吧？”

“嗯？”李东海的注意力根本不在他身上，说了些什么没听清楚。

李赫宰又靠的近了些：“宝贝你别生气。我是说……以前那些都是不懂事，寻欢作乐而已。”

如果放在平时李赫宰绝对不会做出这种愚蠢的行为，谈起过去，爱人都宽宏大量不再计较了，当事人还主动帮忙回忆，这不是傻是什么？

这回李东海听得真切，他啃着手指甲盯着大屏幕一个眼神都不分给李赫宰，语气轻松的像是在听别人的事。

“没关系呀，谁没点过去呢是吧。”

又来了又来了！李赫宰更着急，李东海跟他闹跟他吵他都接受都能哄，他千方百计把人惯出脾气来不就是为了让他冲自己发火吗。

“不行不行！你看着我！宝贝你看着我！”李赫宰眼看就要当场发疯，音量逐渐拔高。

“这破电影有我好看嘛！”

李东海深呼吸转过头，要不是前前后后都是媒体，他早就一拳抡过去了。

在家嘱咐他这部电影意义非凡要认真观看的是他，现在在这捣乱不让他观影的也是他，还非要解释那些闹心的问题，也不知道他到底想从自己这得到一个什么答案，这不是故意折腾他是什么！

李赫宰真烦人！

他露出虎牙故作凶狠：“你再说话我就一晚上都不理你！”

“你看看人家始源！认认真真看电影，就你话多！”

李赫宰气的跺脚：“不许在我面前夸别的男人！”

“我看你就跟李小盒一样大！”

“我多大你不清楚吗！拿我跟一个毛头小子比！”

“你……我说的是年龄！”

电影算是没法看了，李东海准备好好教育一下李赫宰。

“你的过去我没有办法改变，但未来可以，从今往后的日子里只有我，可以吗？”

“让我们成为彼此的唯一。”

他的半边面孔隐没在黑暗里虚虚实实的看不真切，李赫宰却从他的口吻里听出了期待与认真。

李东海说的不就是他最渴望得到的吗，他心如擂鼓嘴唇颤抖：“好……好。”

电影里是即将随风消散的李小盒，荧幕前是在黑暗里偷偷摸摸与爱人十指相扣的李赫宰，他们同时开口，说着：

“我爱你。”


End file.
